


Solar Flare

by FanDreams01



Series: Friend Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is kinda mean in this, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kagehina is implied, Mild Angst, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, he makes up for it tho, he's just a stressed dad, medical inaccuracy probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanDreams01/pseuds/FanDreams01
Summary: The one time Hinata doesn't try to hide his sickness, his team doesn't believe him anyway.Ft. Noya as best senpai and Suga as a worried mom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Friend Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	Solar Flare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series of fics made by my friend who doesn't have AO3, I merely edited it and am posting it on my account so people can see it.  
> ~~~ = POV change  
> big space = time skip

Hinata was never one to quit. He spent all of his time and energy on improving himself, never once taking a break. So why did he feel like doing that now?

Before he could even open his eyes, when he was in between asleep and awake, he registered something unusual. With each heartbeat, his head seemed to throb in his skull, his ears aching with every little sound in the room. Each snore or shift in position of his teammates made the pain worse.

He groaned, opening his eyes slightly only to shut them again. His eyes felt sore. Can your eyes even  _ be  _ sore? He wondered absently. 

He braved another attempt at opening his eyes, gaze settling on Kageyama sleeping inches away from him on his own mat on the floor.

Hinata remembers the day before, when he had insisted that he sleep next to Noya and Kageyama. Noya, because they were the best of friends and practically clones of one another. Kageyama, because Hinata had a soft spot for his moody setter. 

(Hinata convinced himself that it was not a crush, could never be a crush, but… Kageyama made him feel a way that girls never did. So he would be around Kageyama as much as possible, including sleeping next to him if he could. It was a simple matter of happiness. Not a crush.)

Hinata groaned again as his eyes struggled in adjusting to the dark room. Kageyama’s lips parted in his sleep, causing his heart to flutter. He blames this on whatever illness he has. 

Before Hinata could glance at his other teammates, he was hit with a wave of nausea.  _ Crap. _

He got up and quietly navigated his teammates’ sleeping bodies so as not to disturb the peace. It was a miracle he was able to do so silently with his dizziness and swaying, but he made it outside of the room in one piece and without so much as a stir. He navigated the hallway with one hand on the wall to steady himself, thankful that he had memorized the path to the bathroom before they went to sleep. Granted, he had assumed it would be his nerves or his motion sickness making him go to the bathroom, not whatever illness he had, but he’d take it.

He reached the bathroom, not daring to turn on the lights and hurt his eyes more. He just reached the toilet before he felt something rush up his throat to his lips as his stomach contracted. He grasped the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach until he felt there was nothing left. Even once there was nothing left to throw up, his body wasn’t convinced. 

Eventually his body decided it was done torturing him, and he was able to sit up as colors danced in his vision. He wished he could say he felt better, but his throat burned and felt like it had scratches all along the sides. His ears were ringing painfully now, making him realize just how serious this was. 

He was extremely sick, so much so that he couldn’t imagine the day of practice volleyball games ahead of him.

_ Volleyball.  _

He groaned, wishing he had realized sooner.  _ There’s no way I’m playing volleyball today.  _ The thought of being benched from the games had been his worst nightmare since he got to Karasuno, as it had seemed that someone could easily take his place. He couldn’t let that happen. 

He considered hiding it from his team for a second, but decided that it would be nearly impossible to do so.  _ How am I supposed to spike--to fly, when I can barely walk straight?  _ He shook his head, stopping when he felt the sharp pain of protest.  _ They’re gonna be so disappointed.  _

He stopped himself. His team would never be disappointed in him for getting sick and being unable to play, right? They would understand. Of course they would.

“Yeah, right.” Hinata looked up to Daichi in horror. “Listen Hinata, we’re all tired. We’re all sore. But we’re all going to participate in the practice games, and you’re being ridiculous to think that you can take a break for feeling the same as the rest of us.” 

Hinata blinked, shocked. “Daichi, you know I wouldn’t make this up. Of course I want to play, but I can’t! I’m sick!” His voice wavered. 

“You look fine, so stop with the excuses Hinata. Come on, it’s time for breakfast.” Daichi turned to leave. 

Hinata stared at the floor.  _ Do. Not. Cry. It’s fine, I’m just being a baby. I can play just like everyone else.  _ Hinata steeled himself to play, but couldn’t get over the fact that Daichi had refused him. 

He was one of the most understanding members on the team. He wouldn’t hesitate to pull Hinata out if he felt unwell, so why did he insist Hinata play? 

“Daichi, I don’t believe that Hinata would lie about this. You’ve seen how he is about volleyball.” Hinata looked up gratefully to Kageyama, who blocked Daichi’s path. 

“Yeah, Hinata wouldn’t make this up Daichi! It’s not gonna be as fun without him, but we should let him sit back today.” Hinata smiled at Noya, who flashed a grin and thumbs up in return. 

_ Note to self: thank him and call him senpai. _

“Come on Noya, Kageyama, can’t you see that he’s lying? He just wants to relax because he’s tired like the rest of us. Let’s go, unless you want to miss breakfast.” Daichi walked out to go to join the rest of the team at breakfast. 

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He knew that there would be no getting out of it now, Daichi was their captain and whatever he says goes. Ukai might have listened, but Hinata has a feeling Daichi won’t let him get out of practice now. 

He would just have to suck it up and play his best, like everyone else is right now.  _ Everyone else is playing when they don’t feel great. I can play too.  _ Hinata told himself determinedly even as his head pounded in denial.

“I’m sorry Hinata. But hey, you don’t have to worry about not being able to block  _ or  _ your spikes getting blocked! You’ve got your amazing libero to cover you, so you don’t have to worry about anything!” Noya grinned with pride, trying to reassure him.

“Thanks, Noya-senpai.” Hinata would have laughed at how much pride it gave Noya to be called senpai, if it wouldn’t hurt to do so. 

Kageyama felt Hinata’s forehead with the back of his hand, causing Hinata to blush.  _ Come on body, it’s the one time I actually want a fever…  _

Kageyama frowned, pulling his hand back. “You feel fine. Really, Hinata? Pull yourself together.”

“But Kageyama, I really--”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Kageyama grumbled, shaking his head and leaving. Hinata’s heart stung at that, making his resolve not to cry that much harder.

“Come on Hinata, I’m not missing breakfast!” Noya grabbed Hinata’s arm and dragged him through the halls. 

Hinata was absolutely positive that he couldn’t keep down any food for breakfast. Without many options, he just took a box of apple juice and decided that it would be a good idea to get some fluids. 

He looked to where Karasuno was sitting, expecting his usual spot next to Kageyama to be open. They would never admit it, but they always sat together so that they could discuss volleyball or anything they felt like talking about . 

So when Hinata spotted Asahi and Daichi sitting next to Kageyama he blinked in disbelief. But they were still there. He felt his cheeks grow hot, his eyes starting to burn.  _ I’m not crying over this. It must be a mistake, or maybe Kageyama just… doesn’t care about sitting next to me. I can be annoying, he’s said so himself…  _

Hinata decided that he couldn’t let Karasuno see him like this. He could have sat next to Kenma with the Nekoma team, but he decided that he would just sit outside; he didn’t want to risk getting any of them sick. 

He stepped out the back door, groaning when the direct sunlight made his head throb more painfully. He walked around the building to the shady side, sighing as he sat down leaning against the cool bricks. Just making it from their room to here had been difficult. The constant pain seemed to sap everything from him. 

Some time in the morning his body had started shivering with chills up and down his arms and back. As much as he wanted to sit in the sun to warm himself up, his headache couldn’t take the bright sunlight. 

He wished he could take a nap. Sleeping, not feeling the continuous aching and throbbing… That would be amazing. He’d take even just a couple minutes. 

Hinata looked at his watch.  _ Surely I can just rest up for the games for a minute. We have half an hour until warm up, I’ll only let myself sleep for a few minutes.  _ He convinced himself that he would be able to wake himself up before anyone even noticed he was gone. He was just resting his eyes, that’s it. There’s no harm in resting up a little before the game. 

So, he closed his eyes…

~~~

“Hey, Kageyama, do you know where Hinata is?” Asahi tilted his head, noticing the absence of their cheerful spiker. Their table was noticeably duller without their personal sun.

“Why would I know?”

“It’s just that you-- oh! He usually sits here, doesn’t he? Aw man, I stole his seat.” Asahi frowned, embarrassed.

“He’s probably just sitting with another team.” Suga offered, though as the team searched the tables they couldn’t see Hinata. It was near impossible to miss him in any crowd with his bright orange hair, let alone his loud presence.

“Knowing Hinata, he’s probably trying to fit in some extra practice. Come on, let’s go join him, it’s time that we start warming up for our first practice game anyways.” 

The team stood up, groaning in unison as they stretched their sore bodies. This training camp had been especially brutal in the first day.

The team made their way to the gym where one of the other teams they would be playing was warming up. Their captain greeted Daichi, saying that the game would start in ten minutes.

“We just need to find Hinata… Have you seen him? Short, orange hair, incredibly loud…” The other captain shook his head. Nekoma entered the gym together, confused when Daichi asked them if they had seen Hinata. They hadn’t seen him either.

“Hinata would never miss practice, let alone a practice game... “ Kageyama murmured to himself, furrowing his brow.

“I can’t believe Hinata would run off when he knows we have practice. Well, let’s split up and search for him. I think that would be the fastest way to find him with spare time for practice…” Daichi thought for a moment, before splitting up the team.

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, you can search the hallway where we were sleeping. Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita, you guys can search the hallway next to that one, leading to the cafeteria. Nishinoya, Asahi and Tanaka, you can search the other hallway next to ours, the one with the bathrooms. Suga and Kageyama, you’ll come with me to search outside the building.” He turned to the coaches and managers. “Can you guys stay here in case he comes back?” They nodded at him, Yachi anxiously rubbing her palms.

“I bet he’s just lost or something stupid. Wouldn’t be the first time.” Kageyama groaned, annoyed with his spiker. Despite his annoyance, he started searching around the gym with Daichi and Suga, then searching around the main school building. Suga grew visibly anxious when they were finishing up their part of the search, causing Kageyama’s annoyance to morph into worry. 

When they rounded the last corner of the building and saw Hinata napping against the building, Suga was the first one to rush over to him.

“Hinata!” Suga shook Hinata awake, looking him over anxiously when Hinata groaned. “Hinata! Are you alright? What happened?”

“He was taking a nap, that’s what happened!” Daichi shouted furiously. 

“Daichi, maybe Hinata really is—”  
“No! He was taking a nap because he’s a selfish spiker who thinks that he can slack off and waste time without telling anyone! And now we’ve missed most of our first practice game with a strong team that we were hoping to test our blocks with!” Daichi shouted, making Hinata wince. 

Daichi’s face softened for a moment as he surveyed Hinata, but he quickly masked it with a frown. Kageyama sighed, torn between being worried like Suga or enraged like Daichi. 

“Daichi, I swear I didn’t mean to—”  
“I don’t want to hear it, Hinata.” Daichi scoffed.

~~~

“Sorry.” Hinata looked away from Daichi, embarrassed.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking? _

Suga helped Hinata up, before lifting his hair and feeling his forehead. “Hm… Hinata, can you please try to wake up? I understand that you’re tired, we all are, but you have to participate today. You’re our ultimate decoy, remember?” Suga smiled fondly at Hinata, filling him with a sense of responsibility. 

_ I’m our ultimate decoy, _ Hinata reminded himself. _ I need to be there for our team. _

“Ultimate decoy my ass.” Daichi scoffed under his breath. Hinata wasn’t meant to hear that comment, but he had to stifle a gasp. 

Daichi had always believed in him, had helped him reach his potential.  _ Does Daichi think I’m a bad decoy? No, Daichi would never think that, he thinks I’m a good player. He’s been saying how stressful college applications have been, that has to be it. Daichi would never say that… right? _

“Daichi!” Suga scolded.

“Suga, you have to stop babying him! He’s being selfish and lazy, and he should know that. Come on, we’re so beyond late.” Daichi turned to leave, Suga glancing at Hinata before following Daichi. 

_ Daichi thinks I’m a bad player. Selfish. Lazy. Wasting time. Worthless…  _

“Hey…” Hinata glanced up to Kageyama who was standing there awkwardly.

“I know…” Hinata struggled to make his voice stable, hoping that the tears in his eyes weren’t noticeable. 

Kageyama scoffed. “Daichi was kind of out of line there… I don’t know why you’re acting so different this morning, but can you try to push through? I don’t want our performance to drop, and… Well, we need you. I need you, dumbass.” Both of their cheeks flushed red as Kageyama noticed what he had said. 

“For volleyball. You’re a good spiker, I need you as my spiker… You know what, we need to go.” Kageyama quickly amended and turned, Hinata almost laughed at the cuss word he muttered before the adrenaline wore off. 

He felt worse than before, as if that was possible. He breathed in deeply to steady himself before following Kageyama and trying not to think about what Daichi had said. 

_ Ultimate decoy my ass.  _

The words were playing on repeat in his head despite his efforts. 

Daichi couldn’t have meant it… Unless this is how he really felt about Hinata. Maybe Daichi always thought this but was trying to be optimistic… Maybe it just takes a little stress for him to show what he really thinks. 

_ Selfish. Lazy. Worthless.  _ Usually these kinds of words would fuel his resolve to prove them wrong, but they had the opposite effect coming from his trusted captain apparently. 

He started believing them.

“I can’t believe we missed the first practice game because Shorty here decided to have a nap.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

Hinata couldn’t even focus on a remark for Tsukishima, preoccupied with the raging headache booming behind his eyes. The chills had subsided, only to be replaced with a fever. 

_ Perfect. I have to get a fever right before we start playing. Of course.  _ They were starting to warm up for their next practice game, but Hinata could barely walk into the drill line. He was  _ exhausted.  _ It was almost as if the nap had sapped his energy, not fueled him for the practice like he had intended. For all that trouble.

~~~

“Hey Kuroo, is it just me or is something up with Shouyou?” Kenma watched Hinata attempt a half-assed spike in the court next to theirs. 

“I’m sure he’s just tired from being beaten by us  _ again  _ yesterday. I mean, his whole team had a rough time yesterday. Shorty’ll get back to his usual self as soon as he’s in a practice game.” 

“Sure.” Kenma shook his head, trying to focus on their warm up. But he couldn’t help over-analysing the way Shouyou sagged after each horrible spike, and how odd he was acting this morning. Over-analysing was Kenma’s  _ thing,  _ and he was almost positive something was up with their (because it had been decided in the captain group chat that Hinata belonged to Karasuno, Nekoma  _ and _ Fukurodani) usually hyper spiker _.  _

But he was sure that Karasuno would recognize the signs, he had seen the coach insist on Hinata using a thermometer when he entered yet he was still playing, so he must be fine. 

_ But you don’t need a fever to be sick, _ Kenma’s brain helpfully pointed out _. No, Karasuno had it covered. Shouyou was just tired from yesterday, understandably. That’s it. _ Kenma attempted to dismiss his concerns.

He cringed as he watched Shouyou stumble into position to start their game. He couldn’t take his eyes off Hinata, it was like trying to look away from a train wreck.

“Kenma’s got a crush on Hinata~!!” 

“Shut up Kuroo.”

~~~

Hinata’s body just couldn’t seem to settle. One minute he was way too hot, the other he was shivering and freezing. He wasn’t being the most useful player, but he was holding his own. 

_ No.  _ He tripped over his own feet.  _ I’m not.  _

He could tell that Kageyama was getting frustrated with him by the time he missed his third set. 

~~~

“Hinata!” Kageyama practically growled, but his face fell when he looked at Hinata. He was leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath while burning up. “Um. Don’t mind, Hinata.” 

Kageyama frowned, realising that maybe Hinata wasn’t in the best condition to be playing. He debated asking for Hinata to be taken off or letting him play, surprised that Ukai had let him play this far. 

Hinata would be devastated if he was asked to sub out, which wouldn’t be fun to deal with. There was a chance he could go into Hinata emo mode, usually ending with Hinata overworking himself with the dire need to  _ prove himself _ . 

He could get Hinata excited about using their Freak Quick, which would probably give him a boost of energy and pride…  _ I wonder if this is how Akaashi feels. _

He decided that he would use the Freak Quick, and if Hinata missed it he’d sub him out.  _ He won’t miss it. He never does.  _

Kageyama grinned, motioning for Hinata to come over and telling him about what play they would do, as if he was letting him in on a secret. Hinata’s face lit up, maybe not as much as it usually would, but it was something.

~~~

Nekoma was grabbing a drink of water before their practice game started. Kenma watched as Kageyama attempted to bring Shouyou’s energy and performance up. Shouyou looked visibly worse than the beginning of the game, which was saying something considering the horrible condition he was in from the start.

Kenma held his breath as he watched Shouyou leap up for a spike, at what would have normally been an embarrassing height. 

Kenma’s brain immediately started over-processing the moment, looking for something different that would prove that Shouyou wasn’t okay. That he wasn’t making up his suspicions. Almost in tunnel vision, his eyes landed on Hinata’s face and time seemed to slow to let him analyse, a skill helpful as a setter and in situations like these. 

His eyes were closed, which wouldn’t have been alarming normally, but his face looked slack instead of hopeful for the spike. His body was barely in the position to spike, his arms falling and his legs barely tucked behind him like they were supposed to be. He didn’t look like he was flying, he looked like he was… sleeping.  _ Shit. _

Kenma started running towards Shouyou where he was falling from the air, not quite sure what he was going to do until he got there. By the time he reached Shouyou, he had fallen onto his knees and was about to fall forward. Kenma quickly wrapped his arms around his torso, catching him before his head hit the floor. Kenma’s brain went back to normal speed, and he decided to lay Shouyou’s head in his lap.  _ Did that really just happen? _

He looked up to the team that was staring at him, wondering when he got there before noticing their decoy’s condition. Kenma’s mind raced to figure out what to do.

“Can one of you grab some water and a towel? And Kuroo, you know where the nurse is, can you grab some Ibuprofen?” He was met with blank stares, before Kuroo nodded and Kageyama hurried to their bench to grab a water bottle and a towel. 

“He said he wasn’t feeling well.  _ Crap.  _ Why the hell didn’t I listen?” Daichi muttered. 

Kenma pressed his hand to Shouyou’s forehead, feeling what was definitely a fever but wouldn’t be extremely severe if he took the Ibuprofen. He was pretty sure that Shouyou collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Hinata’s eyes fluttered open, his brows furrowing in confusion when he looked up at Kenma. Kageyama returned with a cold and wet towel for Kenma, who used it to try and cool down Hinata.

“What happened?” Hinata tried to sit up, but Kageyama pushed him down.

“You scared us, that’s what happened… I should’ve subbed you out. I should’ve realised this would happen.” Kageyama looked away. Kenma could hear Suga trying to calm a frantic Daichi while also trying to convince the teams that Hinata needed space. Eventually Suga coaxed everyone out of the gym, sparing an anxious glance at Hinata before leaving to tame Daichi’s anxieties. 

Hinata groaned, causing Kageyama to bury his face in his palms.

“It’s not your fault, Kageyama. What hurts, Hinata?” Kenma asked.

“It’s not that, I just… I ruined our practice game.” 

Kageyama scoffed at that comment. “You’re more important than volleyball, dumbass.”

Hinata blushes more than he should at that comment.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after:
> 
> Once the Ibuprofen started to kick in, Hinata was extremely relieved. The headaches and fever slowly started to recede until they were practically unnoticeable.  
> Hinata had thanked Kenma thousands of times, terrified by the thought that he could have sustained an injury that would stop him from playing. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Kenma wasn’t so observative.  
> Hinata practically couldn’t handle Daichi’s onslaught of apologies, but he was relieved that Daichi’s attitude really was just a fluke thing. He should have known Daichi would never shut him down like that.  
> Kageyama had apologized countless times, until Hinata couldn’t take it anymore and told him off.  
> “Literally none of this is your fault, so quit blaming yourself. You can’t change what already happened, and I don’t blame you for it at all.” Kageyama sputtered at his response.  
> “Oh… okay, yeah.”  
> The teams were starting to filter in and reclaim what was left of their practices before lunch. Hinata would be watching their games from the bench for the rest of the day, and he was grateful for the break . But there was always that part of his brain saying, “I should be out there playing with my team, dammit.”  
> “There is one thing you can do for me, Kageyama.” Kageyama perked up at the chance at redemption with helping Hinata.  
> “Of course Hinata, what is it?”  
> “You go out there and win the practice… round. Show them that Karasuno won’t be beaten so easily.”  
> Kageyama smirked. “That I can do.”
> 
> They lost the practice round without their decoy and with a very distraught Daichi, but Kageyama never left Hinata’s side for the rest of the camp out of guilt. He even agreed to let Hinata ride on his back because, “I’m sick Kageyama!” Hinata had marveled at the perspective, “You take this for granted Kageyama,” and even had the excuse to hug him… even if it was only a back-hug.  
> Maybe Hinata should get sick more often.


End file.
